Ryuichi Song
by Recowa
Summary: Well this is about Ryuichi song Sleepless Beauty and what was he thinking when he wrote it. Well read it It's actually much better then it sounds here in the summary.
1. Ryuichi's Song Chapter 1

**Gravitation**

_Ryuichi's Reason to sing_

_ Please dont sue me but I want to make sure that the show Gravitation get it's proper thanks to the true Auther and yet Im gonna try and not make this one an epic....You see Im not good at conclusions...^.^ ;; Well Enjoy._

**W**ell it was time for a concert and Bad Luck was doing a opening song for them to warm up the hundreds of fans that were screaming for Nittle grasper to come out. There was a bright smile upon his face as he saw all of those fans screaming when they saw Shuichi singing and watched as he annouced Nittle Grasper upon the stage.

" Introducing Nittle Grasper!! Lead by the super good lead singer Sakuma Ryuichi! " Shiuichi said as he looked over towards Ryuichi and handed him the microphone.

Ryuichi took hold of the microphone before raking his fingers threw his long brown hair. The serious look crossing his once before childish features.

" This is Ryuichi~Chan how is everyone!!! I hope great because this song will have you feeling great in no time!! If your not! Introducing Sleepless Beauty! Enjoy! "

Ryuichi started to tap his feet to the beat as Tohoma and Noriko started to get to gently press upon the keys creating the sound that created such a unique sound. 

_Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru _

_Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

_ I've been charmed by your eyes from far away; wake up and wait for me _

_Call out and break the night's barricade; the crowd comes out of the reflection_

_ (Deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara (kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete _

_(There is no way out) if you plan to endure the impact_

_(Until it collapses) a projected lie _

**T**he crowd was starting to get louder and went by unoticed  was a few people dressed in black, look as if they were FBI agents, They slowely started to make there way threw the crowd being stoped on and off by body guards whom seem to let them pass.

_Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru _

_Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru _

_Smile as you become reborn and paint your whole body _

_See the world suddenly burning up miraculously as we met by chance _

_(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni) _

_(Hold me gently as I break down) _

_Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni _

_Migaku houseki te no naka no_

_ HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru _

_I see you haven't changed at all; the petals scatter from the flower _

_Polish the gem in your hand everyday so it will build up and start over _

_(Tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara _

_(Madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru _

_(Your cold hand) becauase of thorns shed through weariness_

_ (A doused flame) the smoke carries on _

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_ Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

 **H**e glanced over at the stage entrance and noticed these men at the stage. One of them looked exstremely familiar to him but he did nothing but continue to sing thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

_Now tell me where the light is, sketch it as it dances vividly_

_ Guided words overflow and come out in times of fear _

_(Deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru) _

_(Cry for a way out) (It crumbles down) _

_Umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru_

_ Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru _

_Smile as you become reborn and paint your whole body _

_See the world suddenly burning up miraculously as we met by chance_

_ Todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou _

_Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide _

_Now tell me where the light is, sketch it as it dances vividly _

_Guided words overflow and come out in times of fear _

_(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

_ (Hold me gently, catch me forever, do more until my heart breaks down) _

**R**yuichi did his ending pose holding the microphone up into the air and closing his eyes. The screaming girls tearing to get at the stage the man that was standing off at the distance walked up to Ryuichi before Tahoma could get off the keys and stop him. Ryuichi turned to look at the man reached into his pocket pulling out a magnum and shot him in the chest and stomach. Ryuichi serious look leaving him as he fell towards the ground.

" I told you I was comming back for you my love you actually thought I was going to leave you alone." The man said,turning the gun on himself and shooting himself in the head and collapsing upon the floor himself  next to Ryuichi. 

Noriko getting off her keybord it all was happening to fast why would he show up and do something like that to Ryuichi! Ryuichi grasped at the floor as he struggled to breath in and out. His white ruffled shirt being stained by his own crimson blood. Shuichi started to run up the stage getting past the bodyguards whom had now started to block off the stage and clearing a path. One had already phoned for the paramedics to come.

Shuichi ran up to Ryuichi as fast as he could tears falling from his eyes, Yuki was watching the whole inncedent in shock seeing Shuichi on the stage. " Sakuma~san you have to hold on Paramedics will be here soon! Please! "

 Ryuichi opened his eyes but could hardly see anything but was able to distinguish Shuichi, Noriko and Tahoma apart but at this moment all he was trying to do was keep breathing he couldn't die he had to much on his shoulders. All he could manage to get out was " Shuichi..." A few tears escaping his eyes as he had relized what had happend. 

This sad look this look opf fear was something that people never seen in Ryuichi and it shook everyone around him. Was he going to live..?

Find out in the next chapter of Ryuichi Song

I hope you liked it! I have no idea whats going to happen next but It's kinda up to the general audiance to decide you know the fate of poor Ryuichi~kun. __


	2. Ryuichi Song Chapter 2

Ryuichi's Reason to Sing Part 2  
  
Well, welcome to part two of the story and I hope you like it very much because I enjoy writing about him he's so mysterious. Thanks for the Idea's my loyal Ryuichi Fans you wont go unnoticed.  
  
__________________________  
It had been three days since Ryuichi had been in a coma. Tahoma was within the room looking down at Ryuichi with his large blue eyes he was on life support and it was horrible to see him like this. He had decided against calling his mother since Ryuichi didn't seem to get along with his mother much. He was all over the news and people were quite worried about how Ryuichi was doing. It was hard to shut the press up when the whole shooting was being broadcast live around the world TV  
It all seemed to happen so suddenly Shuichi was waiting outside of the room along with Hiro as he glanced over towards the door and watched it open. Tahoma came walking out of the door and looking looking towards Shuichi, Shuichi was holding Ryuichi's Kumogoro in a tight hug  
"Please this can't be happening.....Sakuma~san " Shuichi said as tears began to weld up within his large violate eyes.  
  
Hero began to walk over towards Shuichi placing his arms around Shuichi, he doing nothing but pushing his friend away. Running over towards Tahoma, Noriko was standing next to the door snapping at everybody who dared relayed any bad messages and shouting at the press. The blonde could see clearly that this boy just wanted to see his friend his idol and most of all his friend.  
"Yes, you may see him......just be careful Shuichi....." Tahoma said leaving the door open enough so that the sound of Ryuichi's heart would be heard echoing throughout the world from a machine that kept it going. Tubes of blood seen entering machines and through his chest near were he had been shot. The doctors were not worried as much as of yet the fact that his stomach wound still showed slight signs of bleeding.   
Shuichi entered the room slowly setting Kumogoro upon his bed. Shuichi bitting his lip remembering the last thing he said before he fell in coma and that was his name. Tears were now streaming down his face as he placed his hand over Ryuichi's own brushing a few locks of dark brown hair out of Ryuichi's face.  
"I brought Kumogoro~san with me ... he told me that you cant die he loves you to much Ryuichi! " He knew that the stuffed animal didn't say all of that at all but all that he could see was an expression that isn't look happy at all upon Kumogoro's face it was almost as it the stuffed animal was ready to cry himself. Ryuichi's face started to wince and his eyes opening falling upon Shuichi's first. He had a worried look upon his face and went to say a word and it seemed to pain him to speak even a small amount.  
"Shuichi....." Ryuichi struggled to speak saying it as softly and lightly as possible.  
Shuichi looked to Ryuichi and smiled as he saw that he was able to speak he was awake and that brought him joy to his sight at that rate he thought that Ryuichi was never going to wake up but he had never lost hope.  
"Shuichi....were am I.. What hap...pened...? " Ryuichi moving his his hand that had an IV within it, he could feel every ounce of pain that he could not feel when he was asleep when he breathed.  
"You were shot by some man dressed in an FBI uniform with long black hair......Then he killed himself....." Shuichi turned his head thinking about that tragic moment.  
Ryuichi looked down towards his Kumogoro and smiled lightly to him not wasting his breath if he could manage. Tears started to weld up within his eyes when he realized that his ex-boyfriend would go to such exstremes he hadn't seen him in ten years why would he show up and shoot himself.   
"Sakuma~ San did I say something wrong....?" Shuichi said slightly recoiled at this action he rarely seen in such a serious mode.   
"No he was my boyfriend you see it was bit of forbidden and I was forever trying to hide it from my mother but she caught on and never wanted me to see him again. Rain......I just shoved him away.....that is one of the reasons why I sing... I sing for the love that I can never have...The other reason is the fact that the crowd loves me....I love fun things Shuichi...." Ryuichi said this closing his eyes. The next moment he heard the door pushed open by a tall woman with long dark brown hair and cold emerald eye  
Shuichi turned to look towards this woman and saw behind her was Tahoma.   
"You cant keep me away from my son Tahoma~san IM no fool I saw what happened on TV "  
Ryuichi's eyes snapped open Tahoma completely amazed that the fact he was awake.  
"Mother..." Ryuichi said with a worried look upon his face.  
"You baka this is all your fault because of you and that boy that all of this happened. I cant believe that you would go so far as to blaming me for all of your misfortunes now look at you Ryuichi! I tried to save you from all of this but in the end I could do nothing. "  
What will happen in the next chapter is up to you ... we all now have met Ryuichi's mother and she seems to be a pain in the well I wont say it. Stay tuned to chapter 3 !!! Remember the outcome of this story is up to you! Also IM trying to figure out how to upload these chapters with my new computer... IM having a bit of trouble with the spacing IM doing with my story....like when I upload it...x.x It comes up all smashed together.... I had my friend do it the last time so please bare with me.. ^.~   
You can also say Im in a slump since Im writing this story while having this huge writers block that wont let me be!! 


	3. Ryuichi's Song Final Chapter 3

Gravitation  
Gravitation  
Well, here go a go at chapter three thank you so much for all the cool stuff you have been saying about this story hey this story is lasting longer then I expected it was supposed to be nothing more than a birthday present when I wrote this to Ryuichi since his birthday well is on April 1. He is so kawaii ^.^ Well I will try to make this part more intresting.  
__________________________________  
This woman was supposed to be Ryuichi's mother and what gave her any right to say any of those things that she was saying when Ryuichi just awakened from a coma that could have claimed the stars life. Shuichi just watched as the furious woman started to march over towards the bed both of her hands upon her hips as she glared down at Ryuichi then to the Kumogoro sitting on the bed next to him.  
"Why would a thirty-two year old man still carry this damn pink bunny around.... If you was acting your age in the first place you wouldn't be in this predicament I saw what happened on the Television! " His Mother screamed.  
Ryuichi had a look of hurt cross his face like he just wished he could fade away from all of this be couldn't and had to sit here and look at this big mouth woman. If he didn't want to die before this was something that made him want to. He couldn't stand the way she would talk about Kumogoro and any friend that he wanted to have.  
"IM sorry Mother.....to disappoint you so much but I cant be what you want me to be." Ryuichi said wanting to desperately clutch onto Kumogoro and hold him tight but his current state of his body would not allow him to do such actions.  
Shuichi was getting angry at hearing all of this and suddenly broke out in an outburst Tahoma was standing there looking stupid as if he didn't have anything to say at all but Shuichi on the other hand was not going to stand for this any longer.  
"Stop! Ryuichi just awaken not that long ago and all IM sure he wants to see is happy faces not someone yelling at him.... Cant you at least tell him you are glad to see him." Shuichi said with a look a fury within his deep dark violate eyes.  
Ryuichi mother snarled picking up Kumogoro off of his bed and tossing it across the room into the wall. Ryuichi's eyes followed him as the pink stuffed bunny bounced off the wall and onto the floor face down onto the tiles.  
"Kumogoro....." Ryuichi sat up upon the bed and leaned against the back bord of the bed pain shooting threw his body reaching for his friend since childhood.  
" Ryuichi stop acting like a child! get rid of stupid things like that find a girl and perhaps settle down your still acting like a retarded gay ass child you make me shame to be called your mother." She stormed out looking towards Tahoma then back out of the door.  
Shuichi started to walk towards the wall were Kumogoro was thrown and picked it up and walking back over towards the bed were Ryuichi held a look as though he didn't have a friend in the world. Kumogoro was just tossed away and could do nothing about it.  
"I love you Shuichi you would never take what I have to.... Take everytime I want to go see any of my family....Shuichi...your so lucky....you shine so much the world loves you..." He said with a smile as if none of that happened now and looking up to Kumogoro reaching for him.  
"Sakuma~san...IM sorry.... I always wanted to know about you and what was your reason to sing.... now....I don't know..." Shuichi walked over to him placing the stuffed Kumogoro upon the bedsheets between them and embracing him in a tight hug. His hand rubbing Ryuichi's cheek that seemed to still be extremely soft. He placed a kiss upon Shuichi's soft tender lips pulling away he was much to sick and knew from the moment he had seen him that he was something special. He had been attracted to him since the first time he laid eyes upon the young singer.  
"You have Yuki Shuichi stay with him.....don't betray him ... he cares for you very much..." He leaned back in the bed looking to Tahoma whom ad taken a seat within the chair with his legs crossed. Approving of what Ryuichi just said he laid back within his bed and decided to close his eyes still sore from when Rain had Shot him. I would forever leave a scar upon his soul the scar that could not be healed because of out of expectations he was supposed to be perfect. He knew he always had that smile to hide behind and he would forever sing Sleepless beauty for Rain even if he was not around to hear it anylonger.   
  
"Only for him..." Ryuichi said dosing back off to sleep snuggling up under his Kumogoro. Shuichi and rain was much alike but Rain didn't care much about life.  
  
  
The End  
________________  
  
Well, I did it It's the first story I ever made an ending for. I may write another Thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
